1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio telephones and radio telephone systems and, in particular, but not limited to, radio telephones, and mobile radio communication systems and networks.
2. Prior Art
Modern mobile phones are often placed in situations where they are subjected to a variety of forces that may bend, twist, or otherwise distort the mobile phone case, and/or its internal circuitry systems past a failure point. Such situations may arise from a user sitting on the mobile phone, a mobile phone being crammed into an already over filled briefcase or satchel, or the mobile phone being dropped. Distorting the mobile phone may result in cracked housings and/or internal circuitry that is rendered inoperable. In many cases it may be difficult for a manufacturer to readily determine if an inoperable circuit board is defective due to manufacturing defects or due to user misuse. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system for a mobile phone that overcomes the disadvantages noted above.